Lessons
by TheFrenchGranola
Summary: Eddard Stark had forbidden his children to walk and play on ice. But children are curious, and forbidden things are just waiting to be discovered… This is a Stark family fanfic.


**Hi ! **

**Here's a litle thing that was runing in my mind for quite a long time now… First I want to apologize for any mistakes, in language in general, and grammar, and all the others you could find (and there must be a few… or a lot…). English is not my first language so…. please...**

**Anyway, this is my first try at GoT and I hope you will like it !**

* * *

Even in summer, Winterfell stays pretty cold. Cold enough to freeze almoste all the lakes and rivers across the North. Knowing the dangers of frozen water, Eddard Stark, Lord paramount of the North, had forbidden his children to walk and play on ice. But children are curious, and forbidden things are just waiting to be discovered.

That afternoon, the Stark children had been released from any lessons, and it's without much surprise that Winterfell saw their heir and his siblings leave the castle. Young Bran and baby Rickon however stayed at home, too young to wander in the North with their brother for only protector. Of course Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow were in the game, but to Catelyn Stark, only her Robb was worth protecting her children.

The small group left the keep, six years old Arya running ahead, Sansa, Theon and Jon following, and at last, to watch after them all, Robb.

''Arya ! Slow down !'' shouted Robb. He knew his youngest sister was energetic, but she loved to be outside, and after being kept inside four walls for quite a long time, he understood her joy to finally be outside.

They were walking on a narrrow path, the river to their left, when Arya got an idea. She hated staying inside and she would take advantage of that opportunity to have the most fun she could, so she stopped and turned around to look at the group behind her.

The conversation between the four other children paused, ''Arya ? What is it ?'' asked Jon.

She didn't answer. Instead, she approached them slowly and touched Sansa on her arm before taking off in haste, ''You're it !''

At first, they were confused, and then Robb caught the thing. He ran away from his sister and joined Arya ahead on the path.

Sansa finally got the hint, she turned with high speed, touched Jon, and ran to her brother and sister.

The chase had started. Stark siblings, and Theon, were running after one another on the path, until Arya jumped on ice to escape Theon ? No one payed attention first and they continued their game now on the frozen lake. All but one. Robb.

He had stopped after the first meter on the ice. He knew the rule ''do not go on frozen water, never''. He could hear his father telling him.

Yet his siblings were on frozen water right now, and running on it.

He was supposed to protect his sisters while outside of Winterfell, and yet they were both running on damn fucking ice.

While running, Jon noticed at some point that Robb was missing. He stopped, and turned, and saw him, far away, close to the path. At first he was confused, and realisation went down on him, father. He always told them not to go on ice. He then stared at the three other children, and saw that Theon and Sansa had also stopped not far from him. Only Arya was pretty far away now, and Robb joined him,

''Arya ! Come here !''

but the young girl wanted to play,

''Why ?''

''Because I'm asking you to !''

''But we're playing !''

''I know, and we can continue, but on the very eart, and not on the ice.''

Arya looked considering for a moment, but then she truned away and started to walk in the opposite, away from them.

'' Arya ! come her NOW !''

She stopped,

'' No ! I want to play ! and if you want me to leave the ice you can come and get me !'',

and with this she sticked her tongue out at him, and resume her escape.

Before stopping dead in her tracks.

Robb was walking to her until she stopped. Something was amiss. His sister was stubborn, she couldn't have resigned herself to let her little play go. He was about to ask when she shouted his name before disapearing threw the ice.

And everything passed in a flash of light. He ran. He ran liked he nerver did before, not even caring about the cracking ice under his feet, discarding himself of his furs and cloak, before jumping in the hole.

It was cold. Like real cold. But his sister was in there, and going back home without her was out of the question, even if he knew close to nobody came out alive of a situation like this.

He caught her, Gods or luck, he didn't know and didn't care, but he had her. Now he had to get out, anf thanksfully, the river had melt in some parts, and he could get out.

Jon and Theon were here to help him. They leaned on the thin ice, risking falling in the river, and trying to get them out. Robb handed them Arya the best he could, and then Jon extended his hands to help his step-brother out.

Everything was ending quite fine.

At least it would have, if the ice Robb leaned on to get out hadn't break.

But now the flow was too high, and Robb was swallowed in the waters.

Adrenaline was stronger than panic, and Jon jumped on his feet, he yelled at Theon to get Sansa and Arya back to Winterfell and get help, and he ran on the bank, following his brother. _You can't save him _a voice said, _he lost lost, he going to die, if he's not already, and you will be held responsible for this._

He knew the voice was right. Of course it was deseparte to hope he could save him, but he wouldn't give up.

He foot sliped on mud and he fell, but this gave him the chance he needed, Robb was here. He caught him, and prayed to the Gods to find something, anything, to cling to.

Not too far, a tree had fallen into the river. He did his best and took hold on it, fighting with the current to keep Robb in his arms, and in the same time, tried to get to the bank.

That was impossible, he couldn't go to the riverside, not without risking to lose his grip on Robb.

''Please stay with me Robb... do not die on me, please...''

It felt like an eternity passed. He was starting to lose the feeling of his lower body when someone shouted his name. He opened his eyes and looked to the riverside. Father. Father was here and he helped them get out. He was confused and didn't really get how he managed to do it, but he did.

He laid Robb in the mud and took his furs out. He wrapped him in them, and took his own cloak off. The clothe was in front of him, and he looked up to see Ned,

''Put mine on''

And Jon did it. Ned took his eldest son in his arms then, and his head rolled on his father's shoulder.

They then took off to Winterfell, Robb's inconscious form engraved in Jon's head.

* * *

Arya was tucked under thick blankets and furs in her bed, asking many question,

''Where's Robb ?''

''Is he okay ?''

''I wanna see him''

But nobody answered her questions.

Her mothe and Maester Luwin were trying to manage Sansa who was crying, a confused Bran, baby Rickon, and of course Arya herself.

He door was open, and hearing people in th corridor she turned her head, to see her father almost running.

But a sight was printed in her mind. Her big brother, unconscious in her father's arms.

Ned ruched to Robb's room. First he put him on the bed, pulled the furs off him, and removed his boots, jerkin and shirt. Maiden were filling the tub with hot water, and many servants were here, wanting to help the Lord of Winterfell, but Ned did it all on his own. His son's life was between his hands, and his only.

He took him to the bathroom, and in the tub himself.

He may have looked calm on the outside, but inside, he was a total mess.

Catlelyn arrived, took seat on the very floor, holding her son's head, prying, pleading and crying for Robb to wake up, and Ned was standing, completely losing it inside.

His son, his eldest son, was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Everything was dark. He was surrounded by darkness, but strangely, he was warm. Warm... was he supposed to be warm ?... he couldn't remember anything. Why was he there ?

He tried to move, but nothing happened.

He tried again, and his fingers twiched.

He then he remembered. The chase. Arya. The ice. And water. Cold water.

Was he dead ?

Did we feel warm in the afterlife ? That was a possibility... But what about the ice ?

Was he laying deep in water, deep down inside a lake, or somewhere in a forest where water put him ?

Maybe a wolf would find him.

_What a beautiful death for a Stark... eaten by a wolf..._

He needed to see, to know where the Gods took him, needed to know what death looked like.

So he tried to open his eyes. Once, twice, thrice, but nothing.

He was tempted to give up, but the need to know was stronger, and he tried again.

It was blurry, that much was an understatement, but he was pretty sure he was looking at a ceilling. A wooden one.

Did Gods have houses for the dead ?

He heard faint noises around him, and turned very slowly and with difficulty his head, and the sight that greeted him was unbelievable. His mother and Sansa were both on chairs, making totems.

Bran and Rickon on the floor, playing with he identified were wooden figurines.

And Arya was there, half lying on the bed, a thick blanket on her shoulders.

His throat was sore, but he tried to call for her.

He had to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

''….Arya...''

She shot her head up and stared at him for a minute before yelling his name and letting her blanket fall to litteraly jump at him.

He didn't have the time to really understand that Bran was also on the bed, hugging him, and his mother and Sansa were roused from their chairs.

''…..I cannot breath...''

The little girl reluctantly let go, and Bran flew out of the room to tell his father, Jon and Theon.

* * *

Ned never climbed the stairs that quickly, not even when Catelyn had birthed his children.

He arrived in the doorway to see his son sitting on his bed, Arya and baby Rickon on his bed, both smiling, thought his youngest son didn't get what had happened. Jon and Theon were at the foot of the bed, smiling and laghing quietly, Sansa was standing next to the bed, a few tears on her cheeks, and finally his wife, who was sitting on Robb's bed, smiling and crying at the same time.

They noticed him and Arya almost yelled,

''He alive Father ! He's alive !''

Stark were honorable men, strong and proud of their bloodline and history, but right now he wasn't Lord Eddard Stark, he was just a father, happy to find that his son was alive.

So tears appeared in his eyes as he made a beeline for his son's bed and took Robb's shoulders,

''You're really okay...''

Robb faintly smiled,

''Yeah Father... 'am okay''

* * *

A few days later, Robb learned that his mother blamed Jon, once again, for the accident. It took him an entire week to try and convice her it wasn't the case, and finally Arya admited she was the one to disobey in the first place.

In the end, Ned just told them once again to stay on earth, and forbid them to go on frozen water, and the family was back to their daily routine, this time without chasing each other near the river.


End file.
